Yugioh: Opperation Duel Season 2
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: The Spies are ready for their first year at Duel academy, but they soon discover that there is trouble around every corner, not just with bullies and tough students, but a mystery force is out there trying to ruin the academy's reputation and change the world's behaviour patterns


**CHAPTER ONE**

**_Somewhere in the Pacific, 8:42 pm_****_…_**

The Clark siblings had left their home, traveled by bus from Southdale to the boat docks and then boarded a ship with many other kids their age, bound for Duel-Academy Island in the South Pacific. They had been traveling what seemed like endless hours. Poor Marc felt seasick and spent most of the trip hanging his head over the railings over the water. "Uhn…! How much longer is this going to be?" he groaned.

His brother, Lee, came up from behind him "How can you be seasick? We've crossed the ocean many times before."

"Yeah… well… things can develop, you know." groaned Marc.

Tony and Megan came along, "At least you didn't have to spend half the trip rubbing lipstick smears off your face." Tony complained.

…

_On the day before they left town to begin their new school term at Duel-Academy, their parents went positively gaga. Over-packing their suitcases, and worrying every second, as if their kids were traveling to The Moon or something. Karin didn't stop pecking Tony goodbye and her lipstick smeared his face…_

_Tony was embarrasses when he boarded the ship and spent a lot of time trying to rub his face clean._

_…_

"Never mind that, and just try to think of something else." Megan said. "Like… how hot is this wicked outfit." She spun around and daydreamed that she was a fashion model posing in her new uniform.

Since she and her brothers were new students, they were all starting in Slifer Red and all were wearing the trademark uniforms. Lee and Tony wore red jackets with the white stripes while Megan and Mark wore the reversal, white with red stripes.

Sadly, Megan's little fantasy was interrupted by Tammy, who of course wasted no time in bursting her bubble. "Wow… way to ruin a perfectly good suit." she mocked. Megan could feel her anger rising. "And just who asked you for an opinion?" she snarled.

Tammy brushed her off and gasped when she saw Lee in his uniform and the way his hair fluttered in the soft sea breeze. "Oh, wow…!" she cried feeling all giddy. "You look so hot in that, Lee."

"Huh…?" the others all went, and Lee just blinked once. "Well… who wouldn't?" he simply said "Thanks for noticing." His teeth gave a small shimmer, which made Tammy skip with glee thinking she was winning Lee's heart, much to Megan and the others annoyance. "What does she see in you?" asked Tony "I'm way better looking."

"Oh, please… you're just being jealous." Lee protested.

Poor Marc really felt sick now. "Incoming…!" he groaned as he dunked his head over the side again and let it out, "WAAALCH…!"

Some seagulls were flying overhead, and attached to one of them was a small camera viewing the ship, and relaying the images to someone in a secret location.

A mysterious young man was sitting in his chair viewing images from the many of computer monitors before him, and sniggering wickedly as he stroked his cat, and then he gazed at an image of Duel Academy.

A soft buzz disturbed him, indicating someone was at the door. "Enter!" he growled. In walked a young lady with long brown hair and glasses. "This better be important, Darla." the man hissed.

"It is, sir." the Darla said "All our spies have been reported to be on the ship heading for the island."

The man sniggered and stroked his cat hard, "Good!" he hissed. "It's only a matter of time now. Nothing will stop me from obtaining the true greatness I deserve. I shall be the next greatest game manufacturer in the world."

Darla liked hearing her boss sounding so happy, "But sir… what if someone gets on to our plans."

Her boss spun in his chair and gazed at her. His eyes glistened wickedly behind the shadows, "You _know_ what is to be done…!"

…

By sunrise, the next morning, a lot of the passengers gathered to the front of the ship. The Clarks were in front and got a good view of the island up ahead. "Land ahoy!" cheered Tony.

"Duel academy!" cried Marc.

Lee and Megan couldn't stop admiring the coolness of the island and the buildings they could see from that distance. "Guys…" Lee said "Today… it begins."

…

As the passengers disembarked, Marc felt one of his cards slip from his pocket and he chased after it. Someone else looked down and found it. "Is this yours…?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks…" panted Marc, but when he looked up he gasped softly at who he was talking to a young-girl about his height and age with long blond, and wearing a Ra-Yellow uniform. She did have nerdy feminine glasses, but "Really…" Marc said feeling soft and warm "Thank you…"

The girl smiled at him. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Um... yeah…are you?" but then Marc realized she couldn't have been new since she was in Ra-Yellow. "Sorry… I mean I… well…"

The girl just giggled, but before anything could be said, Marc's siblings called to him and when Marc turned back, the girl had gone. Whoever she was, Marc seemed to have fallen hard and fast.

All the returning students were separated from the newcomers who were all being gathered into one of the great halls to be welcomed to Duel Academy, and explain the rules, whereas I, Chancellor Mykan Jaden, expected everyone to follow the rules, show amazing conduct, "And while your all at it… make yourselves feel comfortable. I look forward to working with you all, and wish you all a good long semester."

Everyone cheered for joy, and all were looking forward to their first day of class, tomorrow, but for now was just a day to settle in and get acquainted with things.

The Clarks went to their new dorm house, which seemed fairly beautiful. "And I expected the Slifer Red dorms to be all tacky and banged up." said Lee, but the Slifer Red dorms had since been upgraded and remodeled over the years and were like most dorms, with the exceptions of the dorms belonging to top rank students.

Tony and Lee were going to share one room, while Marc and Megan shared the room beside their brothers'. It was a good thing the dorms were joining rooms so they could hang out altogether.

Both rooms had sets of bunk beds, and like siblings, there were squabbles over who got the top and who got the bottom. Their squabble was interrupted when the beds lifted up and the kids were all WOOHPED!

"Jerry, do you mind!" Lee growled.

"Yeah, we were, like, totally in the middle of debating over a bed." added Tony.

Jerry thought it was typical of siblings arguing over something like bunk beds, "But I've summoned you here to warn you all."

"Warn of us what?" asked Megan.

Jerry then motioned to the door to the right of the room, and in I walked with my wife, Sabrina, and Clover, Sam, and Alex. "Hey guys…" said Alex.

"Long time, no see." added Sam.

Tony felt all soft and blushing was he gazed at "Clover… Hi…" he said in a half daze. Clover merely shot him a wink, which only further raised his temperature.

"Ahem…" I said clearing my throat, and Jerry let me explain why I held this meeting…

A few days ago, our records had indicated being tampered with, and certain students had been slipped in through registration. "You mean, like… hacked in?" asked Marc "Who would do such a thing, and why?"

"That's just it." I told him, "We don't know."

Sabrina nodded and explained, "Our computers have been unable to locate this hacker, and what's more, we can't seem to access any information on the new students who have been appointed."

When the Clarks asked what this had to do with them, it was explained that everyone would on constant alert. After all, whoever these students were, why there at the academy, and whoever was behind all this was going to desperate measures to cover their tracks. That always meant something bad was a-foot. It would be the spies jobs to maintain constant alert, but keeping in mind that there were still to follow school rules.

They would receive no special treatments, and no excuses for any acts of insubordination. As much as the Clarks detested this, they agreed when they realized it would help keep their spy lives covered.

To make things more interesting, Jerry had prepared special gadget kits for the spies, with miniaturized versions of their regular spy gadgets, but still, just as strong and powerful. "And remember, I don't want to hear of them being used for anything other than spy work. Is that clear?" Jerry said

"Don't worry, Jer… you can trust us." said Lee. Then he gazed at me, "You too, Chancellor Mykan."

With all that settled, there wasn't much to do now, but just sit back and play it out from there.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Kindly remember, the Millennium Items are no longer a part of this storyline, and it was unnecessary to explain them in the main words._**


End file.
